


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Experiments, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lalna plays with ridge's heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

surprisingly, the only part that’s different about ridge is that his heart beats slow

it’s undetectable without machinery and lalna worried for a moment that being immortal meant no heart

he’s glad it doesn’t

gloves fingers, already soaked with blood, wrap around the slow beat. it takes one, two, three beats before it starts pounding with force, a rabbit fast pace that makes him nearly moan

above him, ridge is gasping an panting and drooling on himself, and nothing turns lalna on more. ridge keeps trying to speak, croaking out a syllable here and there. lalna is sure he’s saying “stop” or “more” or maybe even “you fucking crazy scientist, I’m going to kill you when I get free”

he goes with more

lalna squeezes ridges heart, feels it flicker in his gloves. he gives another squeeze before pulling away, picking through tools on the table besides him

he grabs a scalpel, cold and sharp, and smiles at ridge

“I hope this doesn’t hurt too much! it’d be a shame if you couldn’t fight through the pain”

ridge is croaking again but lalna ignores it, driving the scalpel deep into his heart. he anticipates the blood, swiping at his face with a sleeve. he pushes his goggles up into his hair, spreading the blood, and watches ridge tremble and spasm and then go still

it’s a long minute, lalna deathly worried he finally did it, but he watches with a wide, toothy grin as the scalpel is pushed ever so slowly from deep in ridges heart. ridge starts with a gasp, heart and lungs thundering in his exposed chest

“so you do still regenerate! oh, saves me loads of time!” lalna circles ridge like a hawk, predator to prey, and touches the small of his back, “this is very, very handy. I’m glad we’ve discovered this”

ridge musters a glare, a weak pathetic one, and lalna just laughs and pats his back

“it won’t be so bad! if anything breaks, I can remake it. you’ll be just fine, love. now, lets stitch you back up! don’t want you catching a cold” and he’s still laughing, pulling his goggles down and rounding ridge.

“now, don’t struggle too much. I don’t want you to scar” and his grin is still wide and large and predatory, and he can see ridge try to pull away from him

oh, the fun they were going to have


End file.
